urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Allie Beckstrom series
The Allie Beckstrom series and the spinoof series, Broken Magic, by Devon Monk. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Allie’s adventures include solving cases of corporate espionage, black magic, ghostly apparitions, and dead spirits who want to come back to life. She becomes involved both with the Portland Police Department’s Magic Enforcement Response Corps and with the Authority. ~ Fang-tastic: ALLIE BECKSTROM Books in Series Allie Beckstrom series: # Magic to the Bone (2008) # Magic In the Blood (2009) # Magic in the Shadows (2009) # Magic on the Storm (2010) # Magic at the Gate (2010) # Magic on the Hunt (2011) # Magic on the Line (2011) # Magic Without Mercy (2012) # Magic for a Price (2012) ~ ranked #128 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides None Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Broken Magic series: # Hell Bent (2013) # Stone Cold (2014) NOTE: This two-book series is set in the Allie Beckstrom universe. It takes place three years after the end of the Allie Beckstrom books. While it stands on its own and can be read without having to read the Allie Beckstrom novels, the experience may be even richer if both series are read. Broken Magic series First Book Cover Blurb Magic to the Bone — Using magic means it uses you back - and every spell exacts a price from the user. Some people, however, get out of it by Offloading the cost of magic onto an innocent, then Allison Beckstrom's job is to identify the spell-caster. Allie would rather live a hand-to-mouth existence than accept the family fortune and the strings that come with it, but when she finds a boy dying from a magical Offload that has her father's signature all over it she is thrown back into the world of his black magic. ~ Magic to the Bone (Allie Beckstrom, book 1) Hell Bent — Instead of the deadly force it once was, magic is now a useless novelty. But not for Shame Flynn and Terric Conley, “breakers" who have the gift for reverting magic back to its full-throttle power. In the magic-dense city of Portland, Oregon, keeping a low profile means keeping their gifts quiet. After three years of dealing with disgruntled magic users, Shame and Terric have had enough of politics, petty magic, and, frankly, each other. It's time to call it quits. When the government discovers the breakers' secret—and its potential as a weapon—Shame and Terric suddenly become wanted men, the only ones who can stop the deadly gift from landing in the wrong hands. If only a pair of those wrong hands didn't belong to a drop-dead-gorgeous assassin Shame is falling for as if it were the end of the world. And if he gets too close to her, it very well could be. ~ Hell Bent (Broken Magic, book 1) World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Devon Monk: ALLIE BECKSTROM Setting Portland The Supernatural Elements Magic users, Necromorphs, gargoyles, black and white magic, Rogue magic users, Veiled (transparent, ghostly figures), World Magic is all-important to the characters in this series. Monk has created a complex mythology in which she has obviously thought hard about how magic works. Her descriptions of the spells cast by various characters are incredibly detailed. We get the colors, the scents, the electrical crackles, and the bone-crunching, pain-filled feedback—all of which makes it easy to conjure up mental images of the magical action. The series heroine, Allison Angel Beckstrom ("Allie"), is a Hound—a wizard-like person who can analyze a magical spell and trace it back to its caster. In Allie's world, magic is available to the general public through a series of grids laid across the city, and Hounds help keep people from using dark magic to harm others. Every act of magic exacts a price from its user—generally in the form of physical pain—so most Hounds rely on narcotics or alcohol. Allie uses just aspirin, but her heavy use of magic causes migraines and bruising, as well as spotty memory loss, so she has to keep a daily journal to jog her memory of day-to-day events. Magic users are governed by the Authority, an elite, secretive group of magic users who protect wells of magic around the city. If a magic user abuses magic or if a human gets too close to knowledge of the Authority, that person is closed—which means that his or her memories of certain events or periods of time are erased. Recurring Characters Author: Devon Monk Website: Devon Monk: Devon Monk spent her early childhood tucked behind couches or any other place with low light, "ruining her eyes" and reading. Her love of fairytales turned into a love of adventure, magic, future science, romance, mystery, humor, noir, and anything else she could get her hands on. She wrote her first story when she was six. When her teacher praised its quality, Devon was surprised. She looked it over again and all she thought was, "I can do better than this." And thus, a writer was born. ~ Devon Monk FF Devon Monk has one husband, two sons, and a dog named Mojo. She lives in Oregon and is surrounded by colorful and numerous family members who mostly live within dinner-calling distance of each other. She has sold over fifty short stories to fantasy, science fiction, horror, humor, and young adult magazines and anthologies. Her stories have been published in five countries and included in a Year’s Best Fantasy collection. When not writing, Devon is either knitting, remodeling the house-that-was-once-a-barn, or hosting a family celebration. ~ Meet The Dames ~ Deadline Dames Cover Artist Artist: Larry Rostant *Website: Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Editor: Anne Sowards * Author Page: * Bk-1: Mass Market Paperback, 355 pages — ISBN 0451462408 * Trivia External References Books: *Allie Beckstrom *Goodreads | Allie Beckstrom series by Devon Monk *Goodreads | Broken Magic series by Devon Monk - spin-off *Devon Monk - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Devon Monk - FF Summaries,: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Devon Monk: ALLIE BECKSTROM *Bitches Love Books: Series/Book Review: The Allie Beckstrom Novels by Devon Monk Reviews, Articles: *Devon Monk | RT Book Reviews *Posts by Devon Monk | Tor.com The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Devon Monk: ALLIE BECKSTROM Other Series: *Age of Steam *Goodreads | Age of Steam series by Devon Monk *Broken Magic - new spin-off series *Goodreads | Broken Magic series by Devon Monk Author, Misc: *Devon Monk: *Blog *Goodreads | Devon Monk (Author of Magic to the Bone) *Deadline Dames — Nine Writers ~ One Website ~ No Excuses *Devon Monk *Devon Monk - Wikipedia Interviews: *▶ Magic on the Storm, Devon Monk - 9780451463272 - YouTube *Writer’s Wednesday: An Interview with the Multi-talented Author, Devon Monk | The Editing Essentials Community, Fan Sites: *Devon Monk - FB *Wits and Pieces - LJ Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Gargoyles Category:Ghosts and Spirits